


Snow.txt

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи ребенком, Тони писал многостраничные эпические истории про Захватчиков, и в них его часто спасал Капитан Америка. А потом обнимался с ним. Тони совсем, совсем не ожидал, что Стив когда-либо это найдет и прочитает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow.txt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [snow.txt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336612) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



_Снег валил так, что я почти ничего не видел, и ветер обжигал каждый дюйм открытой кожи. Я оказался одет не по погоде; когда Капитан Америка и другие Захватчики вытащили меня с базы Гидры, моя одежда уже была порвана в лоскуты._

_— Давай, Тони, — подбодрил Кэп откуда-то спереди, перекрикивая бурю. — Ты сможешь._

_Гидра схватила меня неделю назад. Они хотели заполучить идентификационные коды союзников. Они хотели знать, как работает шифровальный аппарат. Они хотели ключ к закодированным сообщениям. Моя память была достаточно хороша, я мог закрыть глаза и как наяву увидеть перед собой одноразовые пластины, которые, возможно, не подлежали восстановлению. Но я ничего им не сказал._

_Им это не понравилось._

_Жаль, не могу похвастаться тем, что не кричал, когда они начали пытать меня. Но Захватчики наконец-то пришли за мной. Я услышал шум стрельбы — Баки и его пистолет-пулемет М3 — а затем до боли знакомый звук, с которым брошенный щит врезается в плоть. Стражники были повержены. А потом Захватчики оказались у моей клетки и принялись заглядывать сквозь прутья._

_— Выходит так, что мы решили спасти тебя, Старк, — произнес Нэмор Подводник. Он мне не очень нравился._

_Торо протянул к цилиндровому замку пылающую руку, чтобы Человек-Факел и Баки могли его осмотреть._

_— Эй, я могу вернуться и стащить у стражников ключ, — предложил Баки. Он вытащил Кольт М1911А1._

_— Этого не потребуется._

_Капитан Америка говорил спокойно и властно; он отступил на шаг и ударил замок краем щита. Сильно. Вся дверь прогнулась и повисла на петлях. Ух ты. Сплав вибрания и стали — и правда нечто._

_— Спасибо, — смог выдавить из себя я. Горло очень сильно пересохло. Мне нужна была вода._

_Кэп улыбнулся._

_— Всегда пожалуйста, Тони. Извини, что так долго тебя искали. Мы бы ни за что тебя не бросили. Мы искали все это время._

_— Он всерьез расстраивался, — добавил Баки, убирая в кобуру Кольт М1911А1._

_Кэп осмотрел небольшую клетку и наконец, кажется, стал замечать, в каких условиях меня держали. Все было не так уж и плохо. Кровь, размазанная по цементу, уже высохла._

_— Ты сможешь бежать? — я почти не видел его лица, так как оно было скрыто маской, но голос звучал взволнованно._

_Сверху раздался стрекот выстрелов._

_— Да, — солгал я._

_Другого выбора просто не было._

_И вот так я оказался посреди снежной бури, пытаясь успеть за остальными Захватчиками, чтобы добраться до безопасного места. Но стало понятно, что ничего не выйдет. Я просто был хуже их. Половина из них могла летать, Кэп был суперчеловеком, а Баки месяцами тренировался в подобных условиях до того, как ему вообще разрешили войти в команду. Я был… просто собой. Тони Старком. Обычным человеком. Слабым._

_Идти дальше я не мог.  
Я споткнулся и осел в снег._

_— Тони? — окликнул меня Кэп. И повторил, уже громче, словно бы разволновавшись:  
— Тони!_

_Следующее, что я почувствовал — руки на моих плечах. Стоя надо мной, Кэп тянул меня вверх, спасал._

_— Я с тобой, Тони, — сказал он. — Я с тобой. У нас есть убежище в пещере; она неподалеку._

_Он нахмурился._

_— Ты совсем не можешь идти, верно?_

_Я попытался солгать, потому что ради Капитана Америка надо быть смелым, но не смог выдавить из себя слова. Ни единого слова._

_— Н-н-н…_

_Кэп подхватил меня сильными руками, словно я весил не больше перышка, и отнес в пещеру. С одной стороны, это достаточно сильно смущало, потому я был в состоянии позаботиться о себе, но с другой… ну, было даже приятно. Он оказался теплым._

_Он аккуратно устроил меня на куче колючих армейских одеял, но мне почудилось, что это лучшее, на чем я сидел в своей жизни. Спиной я оказался прислонен к холодной стене пещеры, от чего дрожал._

_Кэп зубами стянул с себя красные кожаные перчатки, а потом сосредоточил внимание на пуговицах моей рубашки. Того, что осталось от моей рубашки._

_— Вот так, Тони, — проговорил он, стягивая ткань с моих плеч. — Надо с тебя это снять._

_А потом он увидел, что они сделали с моими руками. Не думаю, что он замечал это раньше._

_— Боже мой, Тони! Твои руки!_

_Я улыбнулся как можно смелее, словно меня это совсем не беспокоило._

_— Они заживут._

_Он посмотрел мне в глаза ясным голубым взглядом — напряженно, словно что-то искал. Потом кивнул._

_— Хорошо. Мы подлечим тебя. Сделаем что-нибудь. Но сначала надо тебя согреть._

_Я не мог как следует ухватиться за одеяло, но Кэп все равно меня в него завернул. Спереди. Спина по-прежнему была у стены, и я буквально замерзал._

_— С-спасибо._

_Кэп уселся рядом и потянул меня к себе, чтобы я оказался перед ним, загораживая меня от холода. Он был теплым и сильным, давал ощущение безопасности. Я уткнулся лицом ему в плечо — ненадолго. От него пахло кожей униформы. Теперь никто не причинит мне вреда. Пока Кэп рядом, я в этом уверен._

_Он улыбнулся — по-настоящему, а не напряженно, как на плакатах, призывающих присоединиться к армии._

_— Так лучше?_

_— Не обязательно это делать ради меня._

_Кэп меня обнял. Мне нравилось, когда он так делал. Он был теплым, возможно, теплее, чем большинство людей — из-за сыворотки суперсолдата._

_— Тони, — произнес он. — Конечно, я сделаю это ради тебя. Я сделаю ради тебя что угодно. Ты хороший человек, и ты был таким храбрым, ты спас столько жизней. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы позволить помочь себе. Это не значит, что ты слабый. Это значит, что ты мне нравишься, и я о тебе забочусь, и я хочу помочь. Нет стыда в том, чтобы искать поддержку. Теперь я рядом. С тобой все будет в порядке._

_Я повернулся к нему и…_

* * *  
Стив резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука, потом приподнял ее, чтобы посмотреть, не разбил ли (нет, цела), гораздо аккуратнее закрыл и уставился в пространство.  
Что это он только что прочитал?

Все вышло случайно. Правда.

Тони взял небольшой «больничный» после особенно ожесточенного боя. Он не жаловался на плохое самочувствие, но от отдыха не отказался, значит, ему было нехорошо. Соответственно, Стиву как равноправному со-руководителю команды пришлось взять на себя его обязанности в дополнение к своим. Впрочем, он был не против.

Когда они возрождали команду Мстителей, Тони педантично и тщательно создал на сервере общие директории и отдельные аккаунты, все с определенными допусками и символьными отсылками. (Стив по-прежнему не до конца понимал, зачем кое-что из этого нужно, но Тони казался таким довольным, что слушать объяснения было приятно). И вот десять минут назад он попросил Стива распечатать кое-что из-под его учетной записи.

Услышав просьбу, Стив моргнул.

— Не из общей папки?

— Неа. Забыл туда скопировать, — Тони приподнялся на локтях в постели, его голос звучал слегка нечетко из-за обезболивающих, которыми его накачали. Синяки на его лице были неприглядного желто-зеленого цвета, а голубые глаза слишком ярко блестели и были при этом слегка остекленевшими. — Все хорошо. Используй мою учетную запись. Я тебе доверяю.

Он махнул рукой.

— Давай. Нужный файл лежит по адресу ~/avengers/snow.txt.

— Ладно, — неуверенно ответил Стив. Мне нужен твой пароль.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Твое имя. Кодовое. В одно слово, маленькими буквами, без пробелов.

— Да уж, совершенно невозможно угадать! Я-то думал, ты как раз привык использовать надежные пароли; футурист ты или где? — ему так хотелось взлохматить Тони волосы. Но это определенно было чересчур. Просто друзья так не делают, верно?

— Я лучше всех, — убежденно сказал Тони.

Стив посмотрел на пустое место, где обычно стоял поднос. Было позднее утро, после завтрака прошло уже достаточно времени.

— Если ты лучше всех, почему ты ничего еще не ел? Давай я принесу тебе…

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Со мной все в порядке, Стив, правда. Я просто раздражен тем, что приходится торчать в четырех стенах. Если хочешь быть полезным, распечатай мне файл. И все.  
Стив мысленно пожал плечами — Тони не хотел его помощи, Тони никогда не хотел его помощи — и решив не давить, отправился к компьютерам. Логин: tstark, пароль: captainamerica.

А потом он попытался найти файл и, наверное, вбил что-то… что-то неправильное. Потому что наткнулся вот на это.  
Медленно, словно опасаясь, что ноутбук укусит, Стив снова его открыл и уставился на командную строку.

tstark$ pwd  
/usr/tstark/.invaders

Ой.

Конечно, он опечатался и случайно попал в скрытую папку. Но… Захватчики? Он не думал об этой команде уже много лет. И все равно как-то набрал ее название. И в этой неправильной директории был файл с таким же именем, как тот, который ему нужен: snow.txt. Самая что ни на есть честная ошибка. Он не обратил внимания, что последний раз документ изменяли больше двадцати лет назад.

«Определенно, это случайность, — подумал Стив, уже подыскивая себе оправдание. — _Я же не хотел_ ». Но чувствовал он себя ужасно, словно прочел дневник Тони, только еще хуже — что-то личное, тщательно сберегаемое; что-то, о чем Тони не хотел никогда и никому рассказывать, потому что эти фантазии раскрывали больше, чем любые реальные события. Тони писал истории о нем. О них. О Капитане Америка, своем герое из комиксов — он определенно даже не знал настоящего имени — который приходил к нему в минуты опасности, когда ему было больно. Спасал его, а потом поддерживал. Тони этого желал. Ну, ладно, можно признать, что такая степень любви и преклонения выглядела слегка странно и немного смущала, но Тони был ребенком, Стив мог сделать на это скидку.

Он представил себе, как совсем еще юный Тони пишет эту историю, прячет и никогда никому о ней не рассказывает. Хранит свои чувства под замком. Когда он нуждался в поддержке, рядом с ним никого не было, осознал Стив. Вот почему он представлял все это, всю эту неправдоподобную историю спасения, в которой Капитан Америка избавлял его от мучителей. Сердце Тони разрывалось от эмоций. Тони нуждался в ком-то настоящем, а у него были только призраки.

И даже в этой истории, с сочувствием подумал Стив, Тони зазря волновался о том, что кто-то заботится о нем.

Но ему нравилась забота. Он ее хотел, и сам об этом написал. Сейчас, когда уже прошли еще годы, наполненные болью, он никогда не признает, что нуждался в чем-то таком.

Стив открыл верный файл под названием snow.txt (гораздо менее интересный анализ эффективности текущего снаряжения Мстителей в неблагоприятных погодных условиях) и нажал кнопку «печать».

Он знал, что должен сделать.

* * *  
— Ты что, заблудился? — спросил Тони, когда Стив открыл дверь в его спальню, неся на подносе распечатку, а поверх стакан сока и тарелку супа.

Стив многозначительно приподнял поднос.

— Зашел за завтраком.

Тони осуждающе сощурился, глядя на еду. 

— Я мог и сам это сделать.

— Нет, не мог; и уверен, не собирался. Ты должен оставаться в постели, — напомнил ему Стив. — И на этот раз тебе действительно нужно лежать. Никаких попыток свинтить в мастерскую. Никаких тестовых полетов в костюме. Или что ты там еще задумал. Уверен, о еде ты не помышлял точно.

— Я в порядке, — решительно заявил Тони.

Он продолжал поглядывать на суп, когда думал, что Стив не смотрит, и быстро отводить глаза.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать. И есть. Набираться сил. Это помогает выздороветь. Если хочешь, я могу посидеть с тобой, пока ты завтракаешь. Я не занят.

Во взгляде Тони было чистое упрямство.

— Тебе-то что с этого?

Стив спокойно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Я о тебе забочусь, — проговорил он. Потом вспомнил слова, написанные Тони. — Я хочу помочь. Нет стыда в том, чтобы искать поддержку.  
Он наблюдал, как Тони несколько раз повторил себе под нос эти слова, словно знал, что встречал эти фразы раньше, но не мог вспомнить, где конкретно. А потом Тони ярко вспыхнул от смущения. Стив, кажется, никогда раньше и не видел, чтобы Тони краснел — ему было не свойственно чего-то стыдиться.

— О, мой Бог, — произнес Тони голосом, как минимум на октаву выше обычного. — О, мой Бог, не может быть. Пожалуйста, Стив, скажи, что ты не прочитал, что-нибудь… эм… лишнее из-под моего аккаунта.

Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я… возможно, лихо опечатался, когда искал нужный тебе файл. Название документа было таким же. Я честно думал, что это…

Тони издал звук, похожий на исполненный страдания стон, и натянул на голову одеяло. 

— Боже мой. Ты читал. Ох, блядь, мое лицо, ой, — забормотал он, явно чем-то стукнувшись второпях в попытках спрятаться. — Поверить не могу, что эти файлы еще там. Скрытая папка. Совершенно о них забыл. Годами не вспоминал. 

Стив аккуратно присел на край кровати.

— Тони…

— Нет, — ответил Тони из недр одеяльного гнезда. — Уйди, уйди; Господи Боже, как ты вообще теперь можешь смотреть на меня?

— Ты мой друг, — настойчиво продолжил Стив. «И я точно не буду против, если захочешь большего, чем дружба, — добавил он про себя. — Но кажется, я только что все испортил».

Гора из одеял не двигалась.

— Стоит ли спрашивать, что было в той истории, которую ты читал? — пробормотал, наконец, Тони.

«В той, что он читал?» Были еще? Сколько же Тони такого написал?

— Гидра держала тебя пленником и пытала, чтобы получить информацию.

Тони начал очень медленно выглядывать из одеял. Было видно только верхнюю половину его лица. Оно еще ярко пылало, что странно контрастировало с цветом синяков.

— Это… эм… не вполне точное описание.

— Мы с Захватчиками спасли тебя, но тебе здорово досталось. И потом ты упал в снегу. Я отнес тебя в пещеру, но ты замерз, поэтому я тебя грел. Теплом своего тела, — Стив замолчал, раздумывая о том, как прозвучали эти слова; может быть, ему следовало по примеру Тони покраснеть, словно школьница? Пока он читал, все казалось достаточно невинным, но попытки описать происходившее в истории заставили его очень четко осознать, что Тони, лежавший теперь перед ним, описал нечто, подозрительно похожее на фантазию о том, как ему хотелось обниматься с Капитаном Америка. — Потом я… перестал читать.

— Эту я помню, — на удивление, в голосе Тони одновременно звучали теплые ностальгические нотки и глубокий стыд. — Почти уверен, это та история, в которой мои раны потом воспаляются, у меня начинается жар, а ты меня выхаживаешь. Возможно, после меня опять похищает Гидра, и опять требуется спасение. В общем, все в таком духе. Достаточно длинное описание. Еще несколько затяжных боевых сцен. Кажется, я благородно жертвую собой, чтобы спасти команду, и почти гибну.

Ну, он хотя бы верно себя описал, вполне в характере. Стиву захотелось рассмеяться.

— Это так мило, — заметил Стив; он говорил искренне, потому что в некотором роде оно так и было. — Лестно. Еще ты, кажется, очень заморачивался на детальном описании вооружения всех участников событий.

Тони хихикнул.

— Я был ребенком. И думал, что оружие — это очень круто. Такой подход я перерос.

— Да, — сухо заметил Стив. — И твоя нынешняя коллекция созданных тобой же тяжеловооруженных летающих бронированных костюмов определенно это доказывает. Ты, кстати, напутал.

— Правда? — в голосе Тони прозвучала настоящая обида.

Стив кивнул.

— Баки предпочитал автомат, а не пулемет. Он считал, что M3 ненадежен. Говорил, что чертова штуковина все время заедала. А вот по поводу револьвера ты бы прав.

— Буду иметь это в виду, если когда-нибудь возьмусь перечитывать. Чего я не собираюсь делать, никогда-никогда.

— Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты это написал?

Тони задумчиво прищурился.

— Двенадцать, может быть? Тринадцать. Не помню точно. Возможно, в конце стоит дата. Но полагаю, ты до финала не добрался.

Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в том, что писал истории о голом себе и Капитане Америка; или же, напротив, никогда этот аспект не анализировал и до такого не додумался. Возможно, до этого ему и не хотелось додумываться. Или, наоборот, все было исключительно невинно.

— Я подумал, что тебе, наверное, было… грустно. Или больно, — аккуратно предположил Стив. — И поэтому ты хотел писать вот такое. Истории, в которых тебе причиняют боль. Мне показалось, это слишком личное, я не стал дальше читать. Мне не понравилась мысль о том, что ты грустил.

Тони окончательно опустил одеяло, на долгое мгновение отвел взгляд, вздохнул.

— Ты был… героем. Моим героем. Мне это было нужно. Иногда ко мне приставали хулиганы, а время от времени отец… — его губы дрогнули. — Забудь. Но я думал о том, что если бы ты был рядом, то спас бы меня. И мы могли бы отправиться вместе навстречу приключениям. Ты был надежным. Ты был практически легендой и просто обязан был всегда побеждать. Ты бы непременно их остановил и не дал больше меня обижать. В комиксах вы всегда одерживали верх. Ты был идеальным, потому что не настоящим.

— Сейчас я настоящий, — очень тихо заметил Стив.

Тони слегка улыбнулся. Его рука дернулась, словно в попытке отпустить крепко сжимаемое одеяло, словно он больше всего на свете хотел прикоснуться к Стиву, но не вполне осмеливался.

— Ага. Да, определенно это так.

Стив взглянул на Тони, который смотрел в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами. Он думал о Тони — испуганном ребенке, ожидающем чьей-либо помощи, который вырос в мужчину, наотрез отказывающегося от любой помощи из страха принять ее.

— Это не значит, что ты слабый, — сказал он и тут же осознал, что все еще цитирует прочитанную историю, но продолжил. — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы позволить помочь себе. Я сделаю ради тебя что угодно.

Тони вяло улыбнулся.

— Я и это написал? Да уж, тебе досталось несколько безвкусных фраз, Кэп.

— Это не делает их менее правдивыми.

— Я как знал, — хихикнул Тони.

Он слегка пошевелился, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, но определенно без особого успеха. Тони свернулся вокруг Стива, но не прикасался к нему. Нигде. Это точно получилось не случайно.

Стив взглянул на руки Тони, вытянутые буквально в дюйме от его бедра, но сохранявшие это расстояние, и внезапно понял.

— Готов поспорить, ты был прилипчивым ребенком, когда плохо себя чувствовал.

Прикосновения для Тони всегда так много значили. Он клал ладони ему на плечи во время приветствия, прикасался к его рукам, подчеркивая сказанное, дружески похлопывал… это в числе прочего Стиву очень нравилось — что когда он проводил время с Тони, он _полностью_ был с ним, и понятие личного пространства будто бы исчезало. Это… давало опору и поддержку. Всегда.

Но Тони покачал головой.

— Не-а. Я… не мог быть таким.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что был, — поправил Стив. — И кто-то не позволял тебе.

Тони взглянул на него — и других подтверждений этих слов оказалось не нужно.

— Двигайся давай. Я к тебе залезу. Нам даже не нужно для этого замерзать.

На лице Тони появилась надежда, но даже освобождая место, он продолжал жаловаться.

— Слушай, Стив, я тебе врать не могу, потому что имеется письменно зафиксированное доказательство того, что обнимашки с тобой были моей главной фантазией в определенный момент жизни, но некоторые вещи воспринимаются нормально, когда тебе тринадцать, и выглядят очень, очень странно, когда тебе тридцать три.  
Стив закинул на постель ноги и быстро подвинулся, чтобы сидеть у спинки кровати.

— Я не считаю, что это странно. Иди сюда.

Тони с явным сомнением положил голову Стиву на плечо. Это был неуверенный первый шаг. Руки он сжал в кулаки и притиснул к коленям, словно опасался, что может куда-то не туда потянуться.

— Да что ты знаешь, — прошептал он. — О, да ты удобный.

— Я еще не то могу, — Стив вспомнил историю, и внезапно это придало ему смелости. — Ты написал… ты написал, что тебе нравилось обниматься со мной.

Тони уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и даже через тонкую футболку Стив почувствовал жар вспыхнувшей кожи.

— О, Боже… Я… да, точно, я так и написал. Это был… один из моих любимых эпизодов в той фантазии.

— Ты до сих пор этого хочешь?

Тони поднял голову и взглянул на него; целое мучительное мгновение Стив думал, что перегнул палку, что Тони запаникует и велит ему уходить. Но потом Тони мягко улыбнулся — Стив никогда раньше такого не видел.

— Ага, — прошептал Тони. — Хочу.

Пришлось повозиться, чтобы передвинуть Тони, не задев пострадавшие части его тела, но в итоге все получилось. Тони улегся между ног Стива, прижимаясь к нему спиной, а через несколько секунд повернулся на бок и обхватил грудь Стива, уткнувшись в нее. Стив в ответ тоже обнял его — нежно, памятуя о синяках.

— Ты этого ведь хотел?

— Всегда, — ответил Тони почти мечтательно, закрывая глаза.

— Хорошо.

Они лежали вместе и молчали. Стив подумал о том, можно ли погладить Тони по волосам. Но об этом в истории не было ничего написано, а все это они делали ради Тони. Не ради него самого.

— Что же мы делаем? — спросил Тони в тишине. — Я знаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Спина Тони под руками Стива начала напрягаться.

— Это будет тем, что ты захочешь, — наконец, ответил Стив. — Нам не нужно давать этому объяснение, вешать ярлыки или вообще делать что-то, чего ты бы не желал. Я могу просто обнимать тебя, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнимал. И я этому рад. Даже больше, чем рад. Это не обязано быть чем-то большим.

Тони вздохнул, задержал дыхание.

— А что, если я хочу, чтобы это было… чем-то?

— Я был бы этому рад, — ответил Стив. Тони наверняка чувствовал, как его сердцебиение ускорилось, ведь он прижимался ухом к его груди. — О каком… О каком «чем-то» ты думаешь?

Тони коротко хохотнул.

— Сначала ты.

Стив приподнял руку Тони, поднес к губам и поцеловал. Тони рвано выдохнул и издал тихий горловой звук. Но не отодвинулся.

— О чем-то таком.

Смех Тони прозвучал еще более напряженно.

— Какое совпадение. Я думал об этом… о, где-то двадцать лет. Мы, возможно, могли бы пропустить большую часть этой беседы, если бы ты просто прочитал некоторые другие истории.

Он писал?..

— Тони… Я… Тебя…

— Да? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Тебя ждет суп, — слабо ответил Стив.

Тони насмешливо фыркнул, но уселся и потянулся к тарелке.

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю.

Не было никаких ученых из Гидры. Не было пыток. И надуманной беготни в снежной буре тоже. Только они, и они могли получить желаемое, получить друг друга — достаточно было просто попросить.


End file.
